


Prickly Trail

by TheDevilsPanda1



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsPanda1/pseuds/TheDevilsPanda1
Summary: When there's a trail, there's cacti
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tori always gets up





	Prickly Trail

Tori and Jade had decided that they would take a day to themselves and go hiking. Half way through the trail Tori started fussing over Jade making sure she had enough sunscreen so that she wouldn't be redder than a tomato when they were done. She had failed to realize the the trail has become narrow and lost her footing. Jade had shot her hands out to catch her but was too slow, Tori had slid in the dirt and had landed in some cactus. "Oh My God! Tori stay there, I'll help you!" She had started digging in her bag for the emergency kit, Tori had already stood up and was plucking the cactus that stuck to her off with her bare hands. She walked up to Jade plucking out the spines that had stuck in her hand. "I'm good. Let's keep going we've almost made it the top." She turned away from Jade and continued up the trail., "Oh and while you got the bag open grab that sunscreen." At that Jade huffed and followed Tori up, grabbing the sunscreen and closing the bag. Jade walked up to Tori at the top, rubbing the last bit of sunscreen on her arms. She heard a crunch come from toris direction. "What are eating?" Tori turned around with some cactus hanging out of her mouth. "... Tori. What the fuck."


End file.
